


Mycroft Got Run Over by a Reindeer

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Don’t Tell John and Sherlock, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Relationship, M/M, They Won’t Believe You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: The title says it all.  At least, that’s what John and Sherlock fervently hope.  Anything else would be too horrific to contemplate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymissy/gifts), [Amandasews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandasews/gifts), [SunflowerFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFairy/gifts).



> This one is sung by John to the tune of “Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.”

Mycroft got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our flat Christmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Sherlock, we believe  
  
He’d been drinking too much egg nog  
And we begged for him to go  
Greg Lestrade departed with him  
And the two of them set off into the snow 

When they found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
He had hoof prints on his hip bones  
And incriminating Claus marks on his back  
  
Mycroft got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our flat Christmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Sherlock, we believe  
  
We’re so proud of Greg Lestrade now  
He’s been taking this so well  
Though he must have seen the carnage  
He just smiles and says that he will never tell  
  
But it must have been a reindeer  
There’s nothing else it could have been  
To leave Mycroft looking ravaged  
And Greg wearing that big shit-eating grin  
  
Mycroft got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our flat Christmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Sherlock, we believe

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted by Anonymissy. For those of you who aren’t familiar with the original, you might want to keep it that way. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile. :D


End file.
